Maximum Ride OC Story
by Sharklady1010
Summary: This story follows Sarah Black. A 2% Avian and 98% human hybrid. Along with her friends they will defeat the surviving Schools across the world. Even if the Schools are on islands in the middle of nowhere.
1. Prologue

**I am still awaiting OC's from my fellow readers. Here's a little preview of what Sarah's daily life is like.**

Sarah's P.O.V

I looked down at the flyer in my hand it read: _Lost Cat. $100 reward for who ever finds Jackie_ I hate these kind of jobs, but this is the only way I get money. Apparently some humans survived the end of the world and so did those damn Whitecoats and now they're bringing Erasers back. I mean real Erasers. Not the robots. The real Erasers.

"Hey little birdy," an angelic, but manly voice said.

"Not you again, Daniel," I sigh.

"Is this cat what you're looking for flat chest," he taunts like the big fat hairy Eraser he is and I punch in the face breaking his nose.

"You bitch!" and then he tries to punch me back, but I dodge. Some passerbys look and don't really acknowledge me fighting this guy. Apparently it's normal to be seen fighting randomly out in the open now.

"You know what. If you give me that cat I'll let you leave without getting hurt any worse," I say trying to sound evil.

"You're to kind hearted at times," he snears.

"That's it. You asked for it," I kick him where the sun don't shine and get the cat. $100 reward here I come.

"You ugly slut!" he yells as I run.

I turn around for a second, "You should now cussing isn't nice!", I stick out my tongue and laugh and then start running to an alley. I get to the alley and do an up and away, flying as hard as I can. I love the wind. I just hope this cat doesn't die. I look at my shirt and see a little blood on it. This sucks. I'll have to wash it out later. Where does this cat live again? I look at the flyer again and see a phone number. I land quietly in an alley tucking my wings in and then I go to a phone booth. A few minutes later I return the cat and get my reward. Maybe Ican buy new clothes with this. SCORE!

**Maybe this was a long preview, but who cares. Submit some OC's people. I only choose the best for the main characters! Good luck!**


	2. 1st bunch!

**Now my main characters can be random "experiments" since Sarah starts out as a loner. I have chosen the first 3 reviews, because they are omazing! (translation-Amazing) I am an epic otaku so if there are any anime references blame my weirdness and otakuness.(if that's even a word)**

**Here are the OC's. And to answer Kairi Avalon, yes Sarah can be in a couple with your OC. IDK if the flock will be included. We shall see…**

Name: Matthew Carter by Kairi Avalon  
Age: 17  
Gender: male  
Experiment  
2% avian 98% human 4% wolf(can see in the dark, enhanced hearing/smell/strength)  
Looks: His eyes are dark blue and his shaggy hair is blond with some brown in it. His wings are dark brown with black streaks. He is 6'2" and has a thin and lanky but muscular body. Athletic.

Casual Clothing: white shirt, unziped black leather jacket, dark gray jeans, and a pair of sneakers(black and white)

Formal: black trouser, black blazer, white dress shirt, dress shoes

Swimwear: dark blue with dark gray and black stripe on the side trunks

Sleepwear: black sleeveless shirt, dark gray pants

Backstory: He lived in the school and taught himself how to fly fight there to. You can do the rest.

Likes: music, nature, hiking, books, camping, skateboarding, basketball, baseball, surfing, snowboarding, freedom, blue, black animals, ninjas, martial arts, draw/sketch, singing, guitar/harmonica(he can play very well) 

Dislikes: bullies, cruel people, traitors/backstabbers, erasers, The School, Whitecoats 

Weakness: Being betrayed. Trying hard not to show emotion which leads to a downfall with certain relationships.

Personality: He is a loner but level headed, loyal, headstrong, stubborn, reliable, resourceful, cunning, determined, caring, kindhearted, calm, cool, and collected. He has a strong sense of justice and honor. He is always there for his friends and stand up for what he believe in and what's right. He can be a wise crack, witty, and sarcastic at times. He is the voice of reasons and the second in command. He is great at masking his emotions. He rarely smiles, cries or shows any other emotions and is brilliant at keeping a straight face.  
Open Relationship: Yes 

Name: Charlotte Eternal by TheSilverSonata 

Age: 15 

Gender: Female 

"Experiment" Experiment type: 3% dragon 97% human 

Looks: Hair- Shoulder length wavy black hair; Eyes- Nearly black eyes that change to dark red when she's in combat; Height- 5"1; Facial expression- Generally a devious smirk, especially around whitecoats, but for the most part a slight smile to hide real emotions; Etc- Black leathery dragon wings, scar that goes diagonally down the lower part of her back (tries to hide it), slightly pointed teeth, but very pointed canines 

Casual clothing: Black combat boots that go to the middle of her shin, or black sneakers, black scuffed jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket that ends below her ribs. Always has crystal dagger necklace around her neck regardless of the circumstances. 

Formal Clothing: doesn't own any 

Swimwear: Isn't a fan of swimming or water. 

Sleepwear: Black tank top and dark red plaid pajama pants. 

Back story: Her mother died during child birth, making her father hate her and give her away to the school without another thought. She's had a crystal dagger with her for as long as she could remember, and any time a whitecoat would try to take it, she would bite them. When she was ten, they put lightweight steel into her to try and make her more of a killing machine, and have dug the idea into her head that she's an assassin. She broke out when she was twelve, and has been on the run ever since. She tries to refrain from killing anything, but in a dire situation has no problem doing so. She's currently trying to find other experiments or other people like her. 

Likes: Piano (can play well), fire, martial arts, anime/manga, flying, music by Avril Lavigne or Green Day, teasing others, but not bullying, assassins, people she can trust, art, night. 

Dislikes: Lightning (The metal in her makes her a bit of a lightning rod-is terrified of it, but tries to conceal fear) whitecoats, the school, water, bright lights, extremely bad smells or loud/high pitched sounds (Sensitive senses-stronger than average human's) Crying/tears-refuses to. Also dislikes being girly. 

Weaknesses: Trust issues, doesn't open up, nightmares, her suppressed emotions. 

Personality: Flirtatious, tough, outgoing/fun to those she trusts, wary of everyone new, suppresses all emotions especially romantic ones and sad ones, is secretly very depressed, but puts on happy smile to hide it, devious/trouble making, very odd, sarcastic. 

Open to relationships: Indeed

Name: Alfie Grace by Anna Katherine

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Experiment Type: Alfie is 2% Turritopsis Nutricula (Type Of Jellyfish). The jellyfish she just happens to be a little bit of can regenerate, making itself younger or older than it really is. Alfie can make herself older or younger than she really is and also give a nasty shock to anyone she intends to hurt.

Look: Alfie isn't the girliest girl you can meet. She liked to keep her forever-frizzy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail or braid. She has tanned skin and hazel eyes. She is only 5'5 in height. She is extremely skinny, but has a good amount of muscle. She is attitudious, but funny and happy a lot.

Casual Clothing: She usually chills out with dark cardigans- mostly black or brown. Occasionally she'll like the wear bright colors such as blue and green. She wears light colored tank-tops or long sleeve shirts under the cardigans. She likes to wear calf-high boots with a few studs on the front for protection.

Formal: She mostly likes to wear dark golds or reds. She mostly likes not-too-revealing things that go a little above the knee or under the knee. She likes sweetheart necklines. She likes black flats, mostly.

Swimwear: She mostly likes bright-colored (Green, Blue, Black with colored designs) bikinis. She'll occasionally wear one pieces, but only if they're black or dark colored. She likes white sneakers or flip-flops.

Sleepwear: She mostly sleeps in an extremely baggy t-shirt and fluffy blue pj-shorts.

Backstory: Alfie was very expected of by the whitecoats. They expected her to evolve every time they saw her. And when she didn't, they'd get angry. She'd just started to become a bit delusional when one say a whitecoat let her out of the cage for expiriments, when she shocked him unconscious. With her wits and newfound power, she tore through the halls of the School and shocked anyone in her way until she got out. She was in hiding under a couple different alias' depending on if she'd stay for a while in the place she chooses.

Likes: She loves sports. Being active. Reading. The color black and the color ocean blue. The oCean. Fighting. Taking pictures.

Dislikes: Anything that growls, bites, or kills. Scientists. Mean Girls. Worms. Broccoli.

Weaknesses: She is extremely afraid of spiders. She doesn't like being in places with large amounts of people. She is a little shy. When she fights, she is stuck in "fight mode" for a couple more minutes because of the energy from her shocks being pumped in and out of her body.

Personality: Alfie is shy. She is funny and attitudious when she gets talkative, and can be sarcastic. She has a smile on her face a lot after you get to know her.

Open for a relationship: Definitely!

**I need about 2 more main characters, I prefer both of them male "experiments" and I want someone to come up with the main villain as a Whitecoat. I'm not very good at that. Is it awkward that I was thinking about peanut butter while typing this. Oh and please don't be jelly! (Terrible pun….)**


	3. Chapter 1!

**I'm going to start the first chapter. Yes. I still am accepting OC's. I need 1 more main character. Preferably a boy. Here is a guy I chose for a main character. I would also prefer less talkative types since there are gonna be like a hundred. LOL! **

**Name: Tasi Merkava made by BruteWithABrain****  
**  
**Age: 18******

**Gender:Male******

**Whitecoat or "Experiment": Experiment******

**"Experiment Type": 2% Avian, 1% Bull, 97% Human******

**Look: Hair/Eyes/Height/Facial Expression/etc: Long, curly brown hair, Hazel eyes, tan skin, about 6'2" and 230 pounds of muscle (from being part bull), normally has a slight grin on his face, smiles very easily, black Polynesian tattoos down both arms, wings look like a condor's******

**Casual Clothing: plain basketball shorts, a tank top, and a beanie/hat or hair is in a loose ponytail, wears a red/black/purple woven bracelet on his right wrist (made for him by Jesse)******

**Formal Clothing: if necessary, a button up shirt and dark jeans******

**Swimwear: black and red swim trunks******

**Sleepwear: his basketball shorts******

**Backstory: Tasi was created at the school to be a next level of eraser, but the school couldn't get rid of his caring attitude. He escaped when he was 14 by ramming through the wall and flying away. He doesn't know who his real parents are. For 3 years Tasi had stayed with an adopted family and loved them very dearly. But about a year ago, when the school was looking for him, they killed his family (mother: Carolyn, Dad: Scott, and 7 year old sister: Jesse) He has been on the run and haunted by his failure to protect them ever since.******

**Likes: food, reading, football, playing Bass guitar, flying, listening to music (mostly rock, but his favorite is Vitamin String Quartet) The cold******

**Dislikes: Heat, bad food, doctors, small spaces, bullies******

**Weaknesses: Since he is so big, he overheats easily; he's not very fast, anger issues over his dead family, needs a lot if room to move around, will do anything to protect his close friends/flock, including put his life on the line.******

**Personality: For the most part, Tasi is a gentle giant. Loves to make people smile and crack jokes. Extremely sarcastic and quick witted. Can be intimidating at first but opens up easily to nice people. But can have trouble dealing with emotions related to his past. The instant anything he cares about is threatened, his killer instinct kicks in and won't stop until the threat is gone.******

**Open to Relationship: absolutely. (I will make a love triangle between him Sarah, and Matthew. What's a story without a love triangle?)**

**And then there's**

**Name: Mystic made by mystic47**

**Age 16 **

**Female **

**Experiment **

**2% Avain 97% Human 1% Angel **

**Looks:fiery redish brown hair with one streak of white running though it mystical purple eyes tall wings are black with white pecks like moonlight. **

**Casual Clothes: v- neck leather jacket jeans high heel black boots. **

**Sleep wear: t shirt and and gray pajama bottoms. **

**Backstory:She was used by school and has a dark past darker than most. No family and escapes the school while dicovering she has ultimate powers.**

**Likes: books, flying using powers people kicking butt. **

**Dislikes: erasers, school ,evil.**

**Personality: Strong minded can kill 20 eraser when mad with only her eyes great leader. Funny..**

**Weakness: sometimes dark and closed off.**

**O.T.R. yes!**

**COMMENCE CHAPTER 1! IN 3… 2.. 1!**

I walked to the store and I felt like I had dollar signs in my eyes like anime people do when they get tons of money. I sigh as I bump into a girl with shoulder length black hair almost like mine except I have my ends dyed blue.

She turned around and said, "Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot! Do you wanna pick a fight with me or something?!"

"No no no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear! I was just going to go to the store!" I reply fretting.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" she asks me suddenly.

"Umm yeah.. Why..?" I ask her suspiciously. Oh crap… I'm an idiot…

"It looks like Eraser blood.." she mumbles.

"Wait.. You came from the School too?" I ask her another question.

"Yeah. I did. I heard some Whitecoats survived and started bringing back real Erasers. I didn't realize it until now," she replies.

"What's your name?" I exchange a friendly glance and smile.

"The name's Charlotte. Charlotte Eternal. Yours," she gives me a friendly look and smiles back to reveal a toothy smile.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Black. Sorry for bumping into you," I apologize.

"No biggie. I just get defensive," she replies.

"I saw and freaked out," and I laugh.

"Nah.." she says sarcastically.

**Sarah has a friend. Remember, I'm still accepting OC's. SUBMIT THEM! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 2!

**Apparently I have to quit accepting OCs because it breaks 6 freaking rules. That kind of made me mad that's part of the reason I haven't uploaded in a while. I could tell you the list of my excuses, but I won't. Okay. Let the second chapter begin.**

It's been 2 weeks ever since Charlotte and I started hanging out with eachother. She feels like a sister to me. I wonder… No. I can't think of that.

"Hey Char. Do you want to fly to Japan?" I ask her.

"I don't really care. I just want to get out of here. We've seen too many erasers around here lately," she replies.

"Especially that certain one," I start to zone out thinking about Daniel. He could be tracking our every move.

"Don't worry about him. He's just an idiot who can't enough of us," she elbowed me playfully in the rib.

"Hey! That hurt!" I laugh and couldn't help but laugh. This always happens.

"Ya think? It's supposed to hurt," she said in that sarcastic tone of hers and started laughing.

"Let's find a place to take off that way we can get to Japan quickly," I remind both of us.

"There's an alley right next to us," Char clearly states the obvious.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" I suddenly rest my forehead in the palm of my hand. We call it facepalming.

"Quit facepalming and let's break this joint. I'm tired of waiting for those Whitecoats to come and get us," she states simply, grabs my wrist and drags me into the alley.

I immediately unfurled my bird wings and she unfurled her dragon wings. Now that I think about it, how could Whitecoats get their hands on dragon DNA. Those wicked people.

"Take off in 3," I start the take off countdown.

"2."

"1!" we shout in sync and burst into the air flying high above the clouds. How many more miles do we have to go to get to Japan from Maine, USA? Just to put it simple. A lot. We had to repeatedly take rests from flying after a while and land on cargo ships and then take off again. We did steal some food though. The ramen on that one ship was fantastic! Crap. Which anime character does that remind me of? I mentally facepalm.

"I see land ahead," Char points out. Just a few more miles away there's land. It looks like Japan. I'm not sure, but I've never seen that island on any modern maps before.

"Should we go check it out? It doesn't look familiar," I start to get a better look at the island and notice a building.

I hear Char scream and I turn around. It's him. Daniel. Trying to flaunt his new wings and holding Char captive, but I know what will most likely happen next.

**I'm sorry if this story feels too fastpaced. It's not my fault. The stories I write develop quickly.**

**Charlotte: Nah….**

**Sarah: Char! Be nice right now. We're in the announcements room.**

**Thank you Sarah. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3 is here! FINALLY!

**I know it's still been like FOREVER since I've updated… Sorry guys. There are muffins in the corner. Blame my mom for taking my computer away at her house because I think I gave that computer viruses…. Here's the next chapter!**

I hear a loud whimper/bark/cry come from Daniel. Char smiles as we watch the now singed Eraser fall to the ground out of shock. Let's just hope he doesn't fly back up any time soon…

"Good one!" I highfive Char and she highfives me back.

"Being part dragon comes in handy most of the time," Char smiles that toothy smile of hers.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!" a gruff but angelic voice yells and something like a pair of claws grabs my left ankle. I scream and flap my wings, but Daniel's grip is stronger.

Char notices this and flies to about Daniel's height and says/ asks in a sarcastic tone, "You know kidnapping teenage girls 'cause you're desperate isn't the answer, right?"

I hear a loud crack and Char's nose is bleeding and her face is scratched where Daniel hit here. I see an opening, even though my left ankle is in a death grip, and take it. I aim the hardest kick I can muster at his face and he lets go of my ankle.

"DAMN YOU!" he yells punching me in the gut.

"Aren't mid-air fights just the best?" and another sarcastic comment comes from Char's end of the fight trying to keep Fly Boys that randomly popped out of nowhere at bay.

Blood comes out of mouth and I punch Daniel in his ribcage, causing him to fly backwards and do a loopty loop. I laugh and some blood gets caught in the laughter as something hits me in the back. I begin to feel drowsy as I fall. My wings have buckled in and I can't stop falling. Char has done the same thing. Tears almost flow as everything goes black…

**DUN DUN DUUUN! I hope in the future my chapters will get longer. Right now I'm keeping them short to keep suspense in the air. R&R! THANKS! :D**


End file.
